The following description relates to a database system. More particularly, the present application describes a database system and a method in a database system for uniquely identifying a record.
Database systems are commonly employed in computing systems to store and organize information. A database system may include a database and a program for accessing the database. A database is a self-describing collection of records. Each record may be a representation of some physical or conceptual object that contains information. The information contained in a record may be organized by multiple attributes. For example, if a database were used to keep track of employees in a corporation, each record might include attributes such as a first name, last name, home address, and telephone number. Records in a database are typically accessed through the use of a key included in the database system.